1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sorption container for solid sorption medium, such as particular zeolites, for example.
2. Description of Prior Art
A wide variety of periodically-operating sorption apparatus are known, and in general, are characterized by having an adsorption phase and desorption phase of operation. In connection with such apparatus in particular, but by no means limited thereto, "sorption medium" is generally understood to mean substances which absorb during the adsorption phase, a more volatile operating medium such as water, for example.
During the adsorption phase of operation of periodically-operating sorption apparatus, adsorption heat is released from the sorption medium, whereas during the desorption phase, desorption heat is supplied to the sorption medium in order to drive off or evaporate the operating medium. Zeolite, for example, is a known sorption medium which together with water as the operating medium, forms a pair of sorption substances which can be used in numerous applications in the heating and cooling arts. Zeolites are crystalline alumino-silicons which are characterized by microscopically small hollow spaces wherein water molecules can be stored during the adsorption phase, upon releasing heat of adsorption and, as a result of their sorption characteristics, offer many advantages over other known "sorption mediums".
German Patent Application DE-OS 35 21 484.4 discloses a particular device which uses the sorption characteristics of zeolites in order to generate heat and cooling power. Devices of this type always require a sorption container which is filled with the sorption medium. The provision and release of the heat of reaction is achieved through suitable heat exchange surfaces provided to the sorption container. The vapor or steam operating medium which is desorbed from the sorption medium (e.g. zeolite) during the desorption phase, is discharged from the sorption container through suitable vapor flow conduits. This discharged vapor flows into a condensor where the vapor condenses into condensate, which eventually is collected in a collection container. During the adsorption phase, water (i.e. condensate) collected in the collection container, evaporates, and the cool vapor flows back into the sorption container, where it is again absorbed by the sorption medium, whereupon heat of adsorption is liberated and discharged from the sorption container.
A plurality of requirements must be simultaneously met for a sorption container having solid sorption medium. On the one hand, the sorption container should have ideal heat exchange characteristics for feeding and discharging the "heat of reaction" during the desorption and adsorption phases, respectively. On the other hand, the sorption container must securely contain and seal off the sorption medium from the outer atmosphere, and simultaneously have optimum flow characteristics for discharging and feeding the operating medium vapor to the sorption medium during the desorption and adsorption phase of operation, respectively. Moreover, the sorption container should be made cost effective and must be designated specifically for transportable equipment.
However, prior art sorption containers are generally expensive to manufacture, are heavy, poorly seal off the sorption medium from the outer atmosphere, and have poor heat exchange capabilities with respect to the sorption medium.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the subject invention to provide an effective sorption container for a solid sorption medium, which can be made in a cost effective manner, which is characterized by a weight saving and vacuum-proof type of construction, and which permits a good heat transfer to and from the sorption medium.